Half-Life Wiki:Featured articles/Votes
Please use this page to vote for possible featured articles.Category:Quality articles Votes Strider looks like a good one. Alright, im bored of seeing vort on the main page, its time for a new article. I was thinking, hey, why not Strider. Just throwing something out there, please be active and say yes or no! TheLivingDed 03:05, 21 November 2008 (UTC) How about Dog? :Sykotic00 00:30, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Most of the people I know (including me) vote for the strider rather than Dog because Dog is a good guy and alot of people care more about the bad. --Donovan-j-charlie 22:50, 19 December 2008 (UTC) You know what? I think the next one should be everyone's hero. -- Mega Sean 45 06:24 PM December 21, 2008 (UTC) I agree it should be Gordan Freeman the story of freeman is a mistary and who doesnt love Gordan.--A2203c 16:44, 27 February 2009 (UTC)user:a2203c I think that Zombine Would make a really good one, because I, too, am tired of seing a vortigaunt on the front page. I also really like the awesome design. Plus, Alyx named it. How Awesome is that!! --G-Man256 09:27 PM December 27, 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the design, I did it. And as for the featured articles, sorry but I don't see anything worth being featured right now. Look at the 6 conditions above, no article fills them. You're not very demanding. I suggest you have a look at "Featured article criteria" on Wikipedia. Klow 14:28, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, what about the Antlion article? It seems fairly well written (for now), and has no speculation. The only thing it might be lacking in is sources... (Strat-N8 04:14, 13 January 2009 (UTC)) I promise I'll make a plan when I'm content with my categories and images madness. (if I'm done one day...) Klow 21:03, 13 January 2009 (UTC) To throw another one out there, what about the Headcrab article? It seems to match each of the requirements: * Consist of information that the average Half-Life fan wouldn't know (check) * Have superior writing (no spelling errors, good grammar) * Contain no speculation (check) * Have no outstanding disputes (check?) * Include at least one visual addition (check) * Hold lots of sources (has 3, though this is more than most) (Strat-N8 04:35, 17 January 2009 (UTC)) Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, BUT the fact that Half-Life and HL2 Head-humpers are so different might warrent not doing it. Dunno. But, in any case, lets be sure that if some newb were to pick it up, he would be snagged. maybe.... Combine? That would get new guys interested ASAP.--Commander Xillian 15:36, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I think all of them are good candidates, but what about nova prospekt? it is a really cool article, and it's destruction is what sparked the combine war. --G-Man256 12:00, 28 January 2009 I know I have put in alot of input, but I need to get this off my chest. I really want either Gordon Freeman or Alyx Vance to get nominated because they form the core characters of all the HL2 games. So for every one who agrees, please vote for them. --G-Man256 8:47, 6 March 2009 Apart for the article structure that should be defined and applied to all characters pages, I think Gordon is ready. Klow 01:55, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Well, if you think Gordon is ready, than lets make him the featured article!!! G-Man256 9:27, 8 April 2009 (UTC) We'll start the FAs when we have like 6 ready. Then I'll have to make a template, etc. and I have no time right now. I'm contributing too much already. It will be done soon, don't worry! Klow 12:29, 8 April 2009 (UTC)